An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to also as “light emitting device”) can be suitably used in applications such as display and illumination because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage. This light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer, a charge transporting layer and the like. An organic layer can be formed by using discharge type application methods typified by an inkjet printing method, by using a composition containing a soluble organic electroluminescent material (hereinafter, referred to also as “organic EL material”) and a solvent. By forming an organic layer using a discharge type application method, a large-area light emitting device can be produced by a simple process. For this reason, a composition containing a soluble organic EL material and a solvent is investigated.
In Patent document 1, compositions containing soluble an organic EL materials (specifically, polymer organic EL material), aromatic hydrocarbon solvents (specifically, cyclohexylbenzene) and aromatic ether solvents (specifically, 4-methylanisole) are suggested, as the composition used in an inkjet printing method. Patent document 1 does not describe a combination of these solvents with a solvent (A) represented by the formula (1) described later.